


K-POP One-Shots

by FallenAngelForever



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Cute, First time writing about K-POP so please go easy on me, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Love Confessions, Sickfic, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: Chapter One: HyunSung High School AU (Stray Kids)Chapter Two: Sick Kookie (BTS)Chapter Three: Jealous I.N (Stray Kids)Taking Requests





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

I got into K-Pop this year and am interesting in writing some one-shots about my favourite groups - Stray Kids, BTS, Monsta x, GOT7 and iKON.  
However, I have no idea where to start so I am taking requests.  
Just comment below which group you want, the members, type of fic (Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Angst etc) and the situation ( Such as one of the members has an eating disorder, needs to be protected, is homesick etc)  
It can also have A/B/O dynamics if you want and also be supernatural.  
If I really like your idea, I might make a whole fic about it. Whatever you want, just comment below.


	2. HyunSung High School AU (Stray Kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you please do a HyunSung (stray kids) high school au with fluff?  
> “I’m much taller than you but you have the locker above my mine. Now I have to awkwardly crouch underneath you twice a day and I almost headbutted you in the crotch, I’m sorry.” Requested by mii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So this the first fic I`ve written in a while (I`m a bit rusty), so its short and a bit all over the place but I hope you all like it.  
> So this is set in Korea, but I used the Australian schooling system (I am Australian), not that it comes up in the story but just for reference in case anyone wants to requests more fics like this one.
> 
> Year 12 - Woojin and Chan - 17  
> Year 11 - Minho - 16  
> Year 10 - Changbin - 15  
> Year 9 - Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, and Seungmin - 14  
> Year 8 - Jeongin - 13
> 
> and the pairings are:
> 
> Hyunjin x Jisung
> 
> Seungmin x I.N
> 
> Changbin x Felix

High School Au

Hyunjin groaned as he threw his bag on the floor before flinging himself on a chair next to his senior Chan. He buried his head in his arms and groaned again. The other members of the table looked at him concerned.  
"You okay Mate?" Chan asked, wrapping an arm around his dongsaeng, "It's the stupid lockers again Hyung," Hyunjin said looking up."Its so awkward, the new kid is so much shorter than me but he`s locker is above mine so I have to crouch below him and I want to talk to him but I don't know how and I`ll rather not introduce myself while on my knees.

"Who knows, maybe he's into that" Minho snidely remarks, before being scolded by Chan

Jeongin who was currently sitting on Seungmin`s lap, ignored his squabbling hyungs next to him and asks "why don't you just ask for him to switch lockers with you?"

Felix who had been cuddling (read as groping) Changbin`s arm stops and smiles, reminding them all why he is their sunshine. "Our Maknae is so smart, that should fix the problem Jinnie, I have English with him, he seems really nice, I`m sure he won't mind, you just need to ask him"

Hyunjin groaned again, "But that's so awkward, I haven't said a word to him yet, I can't just ask him to change lockers"

Minho smirked, "That's not true, remember when you met him for the first time and tried to tell him your cheeks are cute but instead told him you have cheeks"

Hyunjin face went bright red, "Don't remind me, I couldn't look at him for a week after that, why is he so cute, ugh what am I going to do"

"Ask him to switch lockers or don't, ask him on a date or don't, I don't care, just stop complaining it's giving me a headache" Minho finished, panting slightly. He flung his sandwich crust at Changbin, ignoring Felix`s squawks of anger over his boyfriend being assaulted with bread. Minho picked up his bag and checked his phone, "Lunch is over in five minutes, I`m leaving" he said before walking away.

Woojin grabbed his and Chan`s bags before heaving up his oldest dongsaeng who had been trying to sleep.  
I.N jumped off Seungmin lap, causing the older boy to pout, I.N rolled his eyes at his boyfriend`s actions. Holding out his hand he asked "Walk me to class Minnie?", Seungmin grinned as he shot up and grabbed his boyfriend's hand before pulling him towards the direction of his classroom.

Felix cooed at the two youngest while Changbin wrapped an arm around Felix`s waist, "I can be late to science, want to go to the second oval Lix?" he asks. Felix always eager to kiss his boyfriend, grabbed Changbin and took off towards the oval. 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes at his friend's behaviour before picking up his abused bag and opening it, he cursed when he saw he was missing his history book which meant he had to go to his locker, he hoped fate decided to be kind to him today and that Jisung wouldn't be at the lockers.

Walking down the hallway, he spotted his locker and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the area was deserted. 

Hyunjin crouches down to unlock his locker, feels a leg brush up against his back, looking up he sees Jisung contracting on opening his locker.

Hyunjin thinks to himself this is it, "um hey" he says as he turns around and almost headbutts Jisung in the crotch,  
Startled he jerks back and loses his balance, smashing the back of his head of a locker. He grunts in pain, his vision blurry, rubbing the back of his head, ears ringing, he sees dyed orange hair swamp appear in front of him.  
His vision begins to clear, he takes note of on the beautiful face and watches the pouty lips move but is unable to hear what the other is saying, he reaches out and gently squeezes one of orange hair boys cheeks,  
"Angel" he says dumbfound, he can still feel his brain rattling around from the impact. 

The Angel throws his head back and laughs, the most breathtaking sound Hyunjin ever heard.  
"Hyunjin, are you okay?" he hears, his brain finally back online,  
"Jisung" he mutters blushing bright red as he realizes he just called the other boy an Angel,  
"Ah thank god, you're okay, I was worried there"

Jisung holds out his hand and helps Hyunjin up, "So before you gave yourself a concussion, what were you trying to say?" Jisung asked,  
Hyunjin stood there, staring where Jisung was still holding his hand, "Hyunjin?" Jisung said, concern filling his voice.  
Hyunjin shook out of his frozen state, "what, oh yeah, I was hoping you could switch lockers with me, it's just that I`m a lot taller than you and its awkward crouching underneath you" he began to ramble.  
Jisung smiling cheekily, "Mmm you can ask me to switch lockers over dinner, let's say tonight, but first, let's get you to a nurse, can't let my date leave a head wound untreated" and with that Jisung drags him towards the nurse.  
Hyunjin unable to believe the turn of events wasn't sure what to say "um Jisung" he calls out,  
"I think I preferred it when you to call me Angel," Jisung says teasingly, throwing back his head once more to let out that musical laugh.  
Hyunjin blushes for the 20th time that day and lets his orange hair Angel take him where ever he wants to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mii, I hope you liked it, if not let me know and I can redo it :D
> 
> To everyone that has requested a fic, I am working on them all and another will be up before the 27th. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment, and feel free to request a fic :D


	3. Sick Kookie (BTS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a bts fic? One with jungkook sick and like the members are all there for him. Possibly have a member of another band(s) find him/tip off other members. Thank you! Requested by ActivelyWeird
> 
> Hey sorry its a bit late, I`m trying to write 4 other fics at once but I hope you enjoy :D

Jungkook was awakened by someone gently shaking him, "Kookie, come on baby, time to get up" he heard as he opened his eyes slowly, ignoring the black dots in his vision, he saw the smiling face of his oldest Hyung looking down on him. "Hyung" Jungkook whined trying to pull the covers over his head, not wanting to get up. His head throbbing in pain, he let out a moan. 

Jin cooed at the sight of his youngest dongsaeng moaning about waking up, he smiled as he grabbed the covers and ripped them away from the baby. "Hyung" Jungkook whined as he was exposed to the cold room, he let out a violent shiver. Jin laughed, "Come on Kookie, all we have to do today is the award show and then we can come home and you can sleep," he said while pulling up the younger boy.

As soon as Jin let go of the maknae, forcing him to stand by himself, his legs buckled. Jin (aka supermum) quickly wrapped one arm around Jungkook`s waist and pulled him against his chest. "Kookie, Kookie are you okay?" he asked frantically, now that the bunny was finally out of bed, the eldest could see how pale the other is.

Jungkook blinked sluggishly, trying to get rid of black dots that reappeared in his vision. He heard his hyung calling him. " I`m fine hyung, I just stood up too fast" the youngest mumbled.

"mmm" Jin commented, knowing full well Jungkook would never admit to feeling unwell, so he instead he decided to let the boy off and vow to watch him closely today.

 

A few hours later at the award show

 

Jungkook groaned as he shuffled along the wall, barely able to see where he was going. He knew he should have told his hyungs this morning that he was up half the night vomiting and that his migraine had almost left him in tears when he woke up. But Jungkook didn't want to worry his hyungs especially not with the award show that was on later tonight, the award show he was currently at and trying not to pass out.

Perhaps fate had decided to be kind to Jungkook as he had been able to perform and sit through most of the show without alerting any of his hyungs to how terrible he feels, however his luck became to run out when one of the last groups, seventeen were performing and Jin the ever constant worrier had seen how much paler his youngest dongsang looked than this morning, had begun asking questions which drew the attention of his other hyungs

Jungkook had quickly excused himself and fled to the bathroom where he had fallen to his knees and threw up the small amount of food he had been able to eat during the show. Jungkook had whimpered as he whipped away the tears leaking from his eyes, wishing his hyung were here to look after him but didn't want to bother them.

That had been fifteen minutes ago and Jungkook was just now shuffling along the wall, down the hallway, he knew his hyungs must be getting worried about how long he has been gone. But he couldn't move any faster, his head felt like it was too big to lift and his body burned under his clothes. He let out another pathetic whimper, wanting nothing more than to lay on the cold floor.

(Switch of POV)

"Come on Hyung" his maknae whined as he pulled him down the hallway, iKON had just finished their performance and I.M wanted to congratulate them, Kihyun chuckled again at the image of his baby giving him puppy eyes while asking him to come with him and meet his idols as the youngest was too shy to go by himself and of course Jooheon didn't want to be left out so he tagged along as well.

Suddenly he heard a whimper and his eomma instincts kicked in, looking back towards the intersection of hallways. He suddenly backtracked and looked down the hallway which leads to the bathrooms and saw a young male leaning heavily on the wall. He turned to look at his two youngest who were currently halfway down the hallway to the stage but had paused as soon as Kihyun had started walking back.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Jooheon asked, clearly concerned about the worry clear on his Hyungs face. "Both of you come here now," Kihyun said firmly. The two youngest shared a look before Jooheon grabbed his little brother`s hand and pulled him towards the group mum. Kihyun pointed towards the young male who was still whimpering and set off towards him. The younger two followed him.

The boy had his head down and his hair shielded his face, Kihyun reached out and gently grabbed one of his shoulders, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, the boy raised his head to the sound of the voice. "Jungkook," Kihyun said surprised before the boy fell into Kihyun arms.

Kihyun trying to get over his surprise of having BTS sick maknae in his arm, went into mum mode. Gently easing Jungkook to the floor in a sitting position with his against the wall. He quickly turned to Jooheon who looked about ready to have a mental breakdown, "Honey, I need you to calm down and find Suga Hyung and bring him here, okay, can you do that baby?" Kihyun spoke in a calm tone. "Yes Hyung," the boy said before racing off, turning his attention back to Jungkook, he realized while he was giving Jooheon orders, his maknae had sat down next to Jungkook and wrapped a comforting arm around him, talking quietly. Kihyun couldn't hear what he was saying but whatever it was it seemed to be calming the other boy.

If this was any other situation Kihyun would be fussing and cooing over the two adorable maknae that were cuddling each other, his baby had always struggled to make friends and while this was not the best place, he was happy I.M was being a good hyung. Bending down he placed a hand on Jungkook`s forehead and hissed softly when he felt the heat. "Aw poor baby, you must have been feeling pretty crappy for the whole show huh," he said more to himself then the sick boy. Kookie whimpered in response, and Kihyun felt his heart clench. "Sssh sweetie, you`re hyungs will be here soon," he told the younger. "No, no they can't know, please don't tell them" Kookie whimpered, tears in his eyes. "Hey, hey, hey what's wrong, your hyungs can't look after you if they don't know you're sick," Monsta x group mum said. "I don't want to bother them," Kookie mumbled, "You`re not bothering them, you are their baby, they love you and love looking after you, okay?" he said firmly. Jungkook didn`t reply and instead snuggled deeper into I.M side causing Kihyun to frown.

After a few minutes, the trio heard the sound of loud footsteps running towards them, "Kookie" one of them yelled when they saw him. Immediately Jin dropped to his knees beside his youngest, "Silly bunny, I knew you weren't well, you should have told me" he muttered to himself as he stroked Kookies hair.

"Thanks for looking after him Kihyun," Suga said to his friend, clearly grateful someone had found his beloved maknae and looked after him.

"No problem Hyung," Kihyun said, before telling the rest of BTS about how he found their youngest and what he said.

"Aish, this kid, honestly when is he going to learn that we love him no matter what," RM said angrily, though more at himself for not noticing his maknae being sick.

"We should get him home," Jin said to his group.

Nodding RM bent down and picked up Jungkook (bridal style) who was unconscious, thanked Kihyun, Jooheon and I.M and carried him towards the van where their manager was waiting. Once they got home, Jin rushed to the kitchen to make some soup, Hoseok and Suga went down the street to pick up some medicine, RM left Jungkook with Tae and Jimin who changed him into something comfortable while RM dragged all their mattresses into the living room and only breaking five things. Once the living room was ready, he carried Jungkook back out and the rest of the maknae line got him comfortable, wrapping into a burrito blanket. Jin woke up the youngest and spooned fed him, while Jimin and Tae cooed in the background, while Jungkook usually fussed about taking medicine, he didn't dare when Suga put the pills in his hand and told him to take it. Once Suga was satisfied, Hoseok pulled everyone onto the nest he had made in the mess of mattresses with the maknae at the center, Jin cuddling his baby whispered into his ear, "Kookie, you know we love you right?" he asked. "I know Hyung," Kookie whispered back, smiling for the first time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ActivelyWeird please let me know if you liked it :D 
> 
> Everyone else please leave a kudos and a comment - I love comments
> 
> If you have a request, please leave it on the first page, thank you 
> 
> Hoped everyone liked it :3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys,  
Sorry, I haven't updated in forever, I currently have a severe chest infection that I am being treated for, so don't worry.  
I am currently writing your requests, this is the update schedule i hope to post these fics on.

Edit - 04/12/2018

Hey everyone,  
So first of, thank you, everyone, I am doing much better now and my chest infection is gone.  
However, if you follow my other stories, you might remember me mentioning that last year my best friend adopted her two younger sisters due to family issues.  
Due to said family issues, my friend had to go out of town last week and sort it out, I looked after her sisters for her for the past 6 days. During this one of her sisters accidentally damaged my laptop and its not very reliable atm.  
I am in the process of getting a new one, but not sure when that will be.  
Here are the new post by dates

Insecure Changkun Series for literarytrash (Will be posted as a separate fic)- 7/12/2018

Jealous I.N for MeiYana - 10/1/2018

Overworked Chan for Den - 15/12/2018

Omega Hyunjin for moonymark - 18/12/2018

These are all the ones I have planned so far, I will get around to everyone, I promise :D

Thank you for being so patient :D


	5. Jealous I.N (Stray Kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a Hyunjin x IN fluff oneshot where IN gets jealous of Seungmin and gets possessive over Hyunjin who is oblivious about what's happening. hyunjin being the adorable baby that he is, while IN is more mature despite his age... - MeiYana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> So sorry this is so late, I have been really busy and I have rewritten this twice. I hope you like it.

It was no secret that the maknae of stray kids wasn't a fan of skinship, the baby of the group spent his days dodging Jisung trying to kiss him at the dorms, begging his hyungs to help him as Seungmin corner him again and squirming out of Chan famous hugs at the end of VLives.

However there was when one exception, Hyunjin when Hyunjin touches him he never wants to get away, his heart fastens and his stomach feels strange, he can still feel the others touch hours later.

After a lot of late night searching online and more than a few subtle talks with his eldest Hyungs, he found out that he had a crush on Hyunjin

Jeongin wasn't sure what he was meant to do next, in the movies they just confess and everything works out in the end, but this wasn't a movie and he was worried what if they broke up, what if Hyunjin rejected him or worst what if Hyunjin no longer wanted to be friends with him if he found out Jeongin liked him.

Jeongin knew Hyunjin would never hate him, he was too kind and loving, one of the reasons he had fallen for the older boy, but at last the maknae didn't want to risk making things in the band awkward so he kept it to him, well he tried, Seungmin had found out when Jeongin had blushed one too many times around Hyunjin and the second youngest loved to tease his younger brother about his crush.

All that was five months ago and Jeongin crush on the visual was still going strong, stronger if possible.

And all these brings Jeongin to today,

I.N grits his teeth at the scene in front of him, Seungmin had Hyunjin pinned against a wall at their dorm. The rest of the group watched in amusement as Seungmin teases his hyung, Jeongin let out a sigh and ignored the look Felix shot him.

This wasn't the first time it had happened, ever since the second youngest had found out about his crush, it seems he had made it his life mission to tortured his only dongsaeng.

The first time it happened, I.N simply shook his head when Seungmin cuddled up to Hyunjin during a VLive.

The fourth time, Seungmin had pulled the older boy to sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around the older boys waist and smirked at the maknae, Jeongin had turned away, trying to ignore the anger strumming in his veins.

The ninth time, was during their weekly movie night, I.N had been sent to the kitchen to get his hyungs snacks, coming back into the living room he saw Hyunjin had saved him a spot on the floor next to him and he waved the younger boy to come to sit next to him, as I.N was about to make his way over, Seungmin who was sitting on the couch behind the dancer, slip down and stole his spot. Hyunjin gave the maknae an apologetic look before focusing on the movie. Jeongin instead sat next to Chan and sulked through the whole movie, ignoring his leader, who kept shooting him looks of concern.

However watching Seungmin pinned Hyunjin against the wall, Jeongin felt his anger begin to boil, what was the older boy thinking, why was he doing this to Hyunjin, to him. Suddenly Han and Chan began cheering, focusing once again he saw the that second youngest had kissed the eldest of the maknae line on his cheek, causing the older boy to blush. Seungmin glanced back and saw Jeongin beginning to turn red from rage, he gave the maknae a smirk before turning back to the pinned visual and started slowing moving his lips closer to the other boys.

Jeongin saw what the other boy was trying to do and he lost it, "That`s it" he yelled as he jumped to feet before throwing himself over the table and marching towards the pair. He harshly pushed Seungmin away and grabbed Hyunjin wrist, pulling him towards their bedroom and slamming the door shut, leaving his hyungs shocked at his outburst.

Once inside their bedroom Jeongin let go of Hyunjin wrist and stepped away from the dancer, _what now? What do I say to him? I can't tell him the truth, he might hate me, why did I do that?_ Jeongin thinks, on the verge of panicking.

Fortunately, Hyunjin took pity on the boy who looked one step away from hyperventilating, "Are you okay Innie?" he asks gently, "I`ve never seen you act like that before, what's going on with you?"

Jeongin opened his mouth, then shut it, he repeated this action several times, floundering as of what to say to the older boy. "I I got something to tell you, but I don't know how," Jeongin quietly told Hyunjin.

Seeing how nervous the vocal was, Hyunjin took his hand and lead him over to the nearest bed, gently pushed the boy down and sat beside him. "you can tell me anything, take your time baby," he said to sooth the maknae.

Jeongin felt his cheeks redden at the nickname, "Well seven years ago, no I mean five months ago, argh I don't know where to start," Jeongin said, drawing his knees up to his chest and burying his head in his arms.

Hyunjin frowned, not use to seeing Jeongin so stressed out, he reached out a hand and stroked his hair, hoping to comfort the other.

"I`m gay" Jeongin blurted out, he clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes bulging, _oh my god, I can't believe I just said that_.

Seeing that Jeongin looked freaked out, Hyunjin quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a bear hug, "Hey, its okay, it's more than okay, you have nothing to be ashamed of, I love you and accept you, I was scared you were going to say you were sick or something," Hyunjin babbled, trying to calm down the other boy, to make him feel loved and accepted.

It must have worked as Jeongin slowly uncurled and gave him a weak smile, Hyunjin continued "Do any of the others know?" he asked, "I never told anyone else, but Seungmin Hyung found out somehow."

"I`m glad you told me, you know the others will also accept you, you have nothing to be ashamed of," He told Jeongin,

"I know that hyung, and I`m not ashamed, never have been, I actually wanted to tell you I have a crush" the rest of the words died in his throat, this is not how he pictured telling the older boy, in his head he would have taken him out on a date, they could have gone to an amusement park or the puppy cafe that opened up down the street, the one Hyunjin has been begging the group to go to since it opened. He never pictured it would be in their bedroom, with his hyungs in the next room.

Hyunjin oblivious to the maknae inner turmoil simply grinned and said "Oh, What's he like? I need to make sure he is good enough for my baby"

Jeongin once again blushed at the pet name the elder had given him, and in a small voice he replied: "He's kind, handsome, passionate and I really like him."

Hyunjin smiled, as he listened to Jeongin talk about his crush, he saw the glaze in his eyes and the small blush on his cheeks. Hyunjin pushed downed the jealousy his felt sear through his body. _Don't be stupid Hyunjin, he_ cant _be yours forever, you knew you would have to let him go one day_ , he thought to himself, _I just didn't know that day would be so soon_.

"He sounds like a catch, who is he?" Hyunjin asked, barely breathing, he needed to know who his maknae fell for.

Hearing Hyunjin question, Jeongin froze, his heart was pounding and could feel himself beginning to sweat. _Should I tell him, how do I even say that what if he rejects me, what if he doesn't want to be friends anymore, why did I tell him I have a crush, stupid, stupid,_ stupid. Jeongin felt the poisonous thoughts fill his head, shaking his head, no don't think like that he told himself, he took a shaky breathy and in a soft voice he replied to the dancer, "you."

"Oh," hyunjin says, caught by surprise, he couldn't believe it, the younger boy liked him, it was a miracle, never it in a million years would he dare to dream, he turned to the younger boy next to him with a smile on his face which quickly fell when he saw the state of the maknae.

Jeongin clenched his eyes, feeling tears well up before spilling down his cheeks, _he knew it, he bloody knew it. Hyunjin would now have to reject him and it will make the band awkward, why did I confess, how could I be so stupid_ , he screamed at himself inside his head.

Seeing the youngest crying forced Hyunjin into action, he grabbed Jeongin and pulled him into his lap wrapping his arms around him, while rocking him, he began to whisper in his ear, "What's wrong baby, why are you crying, I`m not mad or anything, please just look at me" he begged, desperate for the boy to stop crying.

Hearing his hyung beg, Jeongin opened his eyes, Hyunjin smiled at him as he wiped away his tears. "You know I have a crush on a boy too, and he is funny, cute and so very evil, but best of all, he's right where he belongs, in my arms," Hyunjin told Jeongin.

Jeongin blushed bright red, "really? You really like me?" he asked, he couldn't believe it. His heart felt light for the first time in months.

Hyunjin didn't even bother to suppress his grin when he saw how happy the other looked, "I really like you maknae, although I wish I didn't have to call you that"

Jeongin frowned and cocked his head slightly to the side, looking like a confused puppy, "What would you like to call me then?" he asked

"I would rather call you my boyfriend" Hyunjin confessed, feeling his own cheeks turning red.

Jeongin face almost broke with the sheer size of his grin, "yes, yes, yes" the youngest chanted before throwing his arms around the dancer`s neck, clinging to his new boyfriend.

Hyunjin laughed at his boyfriend's reaction, and when Jeongin sat back, he locked eyes with Hyunjin, "We should get back out there, the others will start to worry" Hyunjin said as he made a move to get up off the bed.

Jeongin hummed in agreement, "But first things first" Jeongin said as he pressed his lips softly against the others.

On the other side of the bedroom door, Seungmin had his ear pressed against it, listening to the whole conversation, looks like my plan work he thought before he swaggers off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the ending was kind of rushed and cheesy.  
> If you are waiting for my other works to be posted, please be patient, I am rewriting them all and hopefully, I will have some up before Christmas.
> 
> Let me know what you think :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, not a new chapter - sorry  
I really want to update and have written out a plot for the next chapter but need help/motivation to write it.  
If you are interested in being my beta, please comment below, I really want to write some more chapters soon :D

Also, I am now on Twitter and I will be posting snippets of upcoming fics and updating dates for current fics on it so feel free to follow and message me, I love hearing from you guys :3

\- https://twitter.com/FallenAngelFor4


End file.
